1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air dryers and more particularly to an air dryer and a reservoir, including a separate purge volume, constructed together as a module.
2. Description of Prior Art
Air dryers have been used to dry the air in a heavy vehicle air brake system for many years. The advantages of clean arid dry air in air brake systems has long been recognized, as moisture entrained in the air brake system may during cold weather operation cause the components of the air brake system to freeze, thus rendering the system inoperable. These prior art air dryers normally include a desiccant material through which the compressed air flows. When the vehicle air compressor has charged the vehicle air reservoirs to a sufficient pressure level, the compressor is unloaded so that the compressor no longer compresses air. When the compressor is unloaded, a signal is transmitted to a purge valve carried within the air dryer which causes stored compressed air to backflow through the desiccant at a controlled rate to regenerate the desiccant. The air used to regenerate the desiccant can be either from compressed air stored in an integral purge volume within the air dryer or from compressed air stored in a separate reservoir.
Most prior art compressed air systems for heavy vehicle air brake applications use three reservoirs which are separate from the air dryer. A compressor feeds compressed air to the air dryer which after flowing through the desiccant bed is fed to a remote supply reservoir. The supply reservoir is connected to feed compressed air to a primary reservoir and a secondary reservoir. The primary and secondary reservoirs feed pneumatic circuits which can control the air brake system of the vehicle. For protection from loss of air pressure the primary and secondary reservoirs each include a check valve in their pneumatic connections to the supply reservoir. A pneumatic control line extends from the supply reservoir to an air pressure governor which controls loading and unloading of the air compressor.